Like Brother, Like Sister
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: "It's amusing that even a five year old can best the oh so amazing Percy Jackson." In which Sally and Paul's daughter and Annabeth won't let Percy have a break. ONESHOT.


_**Like Brother, Like Sister **_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

__**AN: So, this story was inspired by the song _Never Grow Up_ by Taylor Swift. I imagined Percy being the _best _older brother _ever_, and Annabeth being a hilarious sister figure to Percy's little brother or sister. It's kind of funny, because I see them ganging up on poor Percy, but in a loving kind of way. **

**That being said, I thought of Hallie(pronounced: Hal-LEE, not Hay-LEE[I suck at pronounciation. I'm sorry.]) Jackson-Blofis. (Or would it be Blofis-Jackson?) Little background on her: She's the daughter of Paul and Sally, half-sister of Percy Jackson, soon to be sister-in-law of Annabeth Chase. She's five years old, is adorable, and she knows it.**

**So, I hope you enjoy this quick family fic I whipped up. Sorry if anyone is OOC. This is my 97th story; only 3 more to go! :DD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HoO. **

* * *

><p>"Annie!"<p>

Annabeth Chase smiled warmly down at the little brown-haired girl that was running at her as fast as her little legs could carry her. "Hi, Hallie," she said with a small laugh. "It's good to see you!"

The youngest and newest member of the Blofis-Jackson family beamed up at her soon to be sister-in-law. "I missed you, Annie!" she cried, hugging the daughter of Athena's leg fiercely. **[*]**

"I was only gone for a week, Hal."

"Too long!" Hallie whined, finally unlatching herself from Annabeth. She crossed her arms and pouted cutely, looking awfully like her older brother. "Percy missed you too."

Annabeth chuckled, glancing at her twenty-one year old fiancé. "I'm sure he did now, Hallie."

"Oh, I did," Percy reassured as he walked over to the two girls. "Life's not complete when I only have two of my favorite girls here." He opened his arms, a grin on his face, Annabeth rolled her eyes slightly, and the two met in a warm embrace.

"She's right, you know," Percy murmured whilst still squeezing the girl tightly. "A week is too long, 'Beth."

The daughter of Athena smiled at the two siblings and laughed. "What am I ever going to do with you guys," she said, shaking her head, "if you can only last a _week _without me!"

Hallie once again smiled oh so cutely up at the couple. "You're going to love us forever and _ever_!" she giggled.

"Hmm," Annabeth feigned a thoughtful look. "Are you sure about that, Miss Blofis?"

Hallie nodded excitedly, then giggled again. "You're _always _gonna love me, Annie," she said sweetly. "Percy… maybe not."

At this, Annabeth began laughing, while Percy huffed, crossing his arms much like his little sister had just done. "Hey!"

The little girl smiled innocently up at her older brother. "Hay is for horses, Percy!"

"You, child," Percy wagged his finger at her as a reprimand, but there was a large smile on his face, "need to stop acting like Annabeth. It's bad enough I have my fiancée on my case; I don't need my little_ sister _making fun of me too!"

Hallie laughed sweetly and reaching out to hug her brother. "I love you, Percy!"

Said person grinned, bending down to the girl's level. "I'm sure you don, Hal," he said with a chuckle, embracing her in a hug. "Now, run along before the _Tickle Monster _comes after you!" He wiggled his fingers at her teasingly as they released each other, and Hallie let out a squeal, before turning and running up to her room.

Once Hallie was out of an earshot, Percy stood, facing his fiancée, who wore an amused expression. "I bet you find this _so_ funny," he said wryly.

Annabeth smirked. "Actually, I find this hilarious. It's amusing that even a five year old can best the oh so _amazing _Percy Jackson."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"It is."

Percy sighed, rolling his green eyes. "You need to stop influencing Hallie so much," he said with a frown. "It's not good that she's so sarcastic and is only five years old. I don't get why she likes _you _over _me_. I'm her _brother_!"

"What can I say, Perce," Annabeth said, smiling, "I'm just that good. Kids love me. Example A? You."

"Thanks a lot." Percy replied sarcastically. When Annabeth just smirked triumphantly at him, he sighed. "I'd hate to see how Hallie is when she becomes a teenager."

"…Just imagine _you_ as a teenager, only a little worse, and a girl, and you'll get a _pretty _good picture of how your little sister's gonna turn out someday."

"Oh, so she's going to be incredibly pretty, sarcastic, and incredibly rebellious?"

"You left out obtuse."

"Oh, right, forgot abou—Hey! I am not obtuse!"

Annabeth stared at her fiancée incredulously, then shook her head. "Believe what you want, Seaweed Brain," she said with a slight grin. "But I do think I, of all people, would now that you are most certainly obtuse. Let's just pray that Hallie doesn't turn about to be nearly as obtuse as you when she grows up."

"…I am _not _obtuse!"

"Right. Keep telling yourself that."

* * *

><p><strong>[*]: So, imagine Hallie having a slight baby voice still, since she's only five. I can see Percy and Annabeth babying her... can't you? <strong>

**Thanks for reading! :]**


End file.
